Marriage: The Chuck and Sarah Bartowski Chronicles
by Mystlynx
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in the Story Night AU. 2nd installment, Chuck calls Casey for help. Casey POVish little ditty called "I don't go on suicide missions"
1. Mother's Day

**A/N:**** So, here we have the first installment of my one-shot series. This will be a set of one shots chronicling the married life of Chuck and Sarah from my Story Night AU. Hitting the usual high points, and maybe an odd one thrown in as it strikes me. Am open to suggestions if there is something you'd like to see. Going to start if off with Sarah's first Mother's Day following the birth of the twins. Hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own Chuck and the related characters. I did, however, come up with the twins all on my own.**

**Sarah vs. Mother's Day, 2014**

"Sarah, it's time to go." Chuck pops through the door into the nursery, hands fumbling at his tie. "We've only got an hour till our reservations, and you can be sure they won't let that table sit empty for long tonight." Sighing with frustration as his tie flops crookedly, he strips it off to start again.

Spinning around, Sarah pulls him close. Pushing his hands away, she deftly knots and arranges his tie in record time. Finished, she gives him a quick kiss before returning to the diaper bag. She's trying to jam in just one more item, but the overflowing bag is not cooperating. "I'm almost ready. As soon as I can find a place to hide the XF-35 we can leave."

"Umm...honey, why are you putting a bug in the diaper bag? And, not that I'm questioning you, but, the girls are only staying one night, not going on a world cruise." Peering over her shoulder at the stuffed to the gills container.

As she digs around for the right spot, Sarah replies. "Just making sure Ellie will have everything she needs. Hunter isn't in diapers anymore, so she isn't as well supplied as she used to be. Plus, this way, I can check on them, make sure there aren't any problems. The girls can be quite a handful when they both get going. I blame it on being too much like their father. Chuck, be a dear and put the girls in their pink sleepers."

Chuck walks over to the cribs and looks down on two fully clothed infants. "But Sarah, they're already dressed and ready to go." He reaches down and tickles Lauren's belly. She giggles, her little hands and feet flailing in glee. Before Linda can start to cry at the lack of attention, Chuck tickles her as well. "Are my girls ready to go?...", in a high pitched voice, "You bet we are, daddy...just waiting for mommy to finish installing surveillance equipment."

Looking over her shoulder, expression not very amused, she says, "The pink sleepers have GPS trackers sown in. I suppose you would send our children out there without any way to find them?" Her tone a tad frosty.

Chuck's eyes go wide at that revelation, but keeps his mouth shut for the sake of peace. Dressing the two girls, he can't help searching to see where she hid the bugs. In short order, Linda and Lauren are dressed again and settled into their car seats. Chuck walks them out and gets them strapped into the back seat. Sarah is right on his heels with the zipper-bursting diaper bag. He starts the car, looks over, notes her expression, decides to not say anything, looks in the mirror, and backs out of the garage.

On the way to Ellie and Awesome's house, Sarah pulls out her phone and initializes the tracker program. She nods in satisfaction as the two dots appear and register a proper location. Chuck glances over every few seconds. She can feel his gaze, shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Putting away her phone, she waits for him to speak.

"It's the first time." He says softly.

"What?", turning to face him, confused.

"It's the first time we're going to not have the girls with us since they were born." Chuck reaches over and clasps her hand. "I promise you they'll be fine. Who better to have for babysitters than two awesome doctors."

Sarah wraps his hand in both of hers and holds tightly. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Chuck smiles. "No Sarah, you're not being silly. Overprotective to a fault, but I wouldn't expect any less from you. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't try and get video surveillance set up."

She chuckles, embarrassed. "Casey wouldn't help me with that. He said I was being paranoid." Her laughter grows as she really listens to her own words. "Okay, okay. Mommy instincts are on overdrive."

"It's fine honey. Really. I know better than anyone how you question everything you do in this new life we've made. You think your childhood and time with the CIA hasn't prepared you to be a wife or mother. Every step of the way has been so tough on you, always doubting yourself. Well, I know you can do it, have always believed in you and in us. Sarah Bartowski, you are an amazing wife and will be no less incredible a mother. Whenever you don't believe that, just remind yourself how lucky you are to have me. After all, Chuck Bartowski only goes for the best." He grins widely, eyebrows bouncing.

Sarah slides closer and leans on his shoulder. "I am so very lucky. But don't let that go to your head, mister."

They share another laugh. Chuck kisses the top of her head. "Just promise me one thing. No sending them off to college with GPS devices sown into their underwear."

"We'll talk about it." Sarah looks up with a devilish grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had to plan months in advance to get this reservation. But for his Sarah, it was all worth it. The appetizers had been delicious, and the wine, spectacular. Reaching across the table, he rested his hand on hers. "Did I mention how truly lovely you look tonight?"

Blushing at the heartfelt words, Sarah looks deeply into her favorite pair of eyes. "You may have said something like that when I was putting on the dress, applying my makeup, having a drink of water, walking from the bedroom to the living room, watching you put on your suit, and about every 5 minutes on the drive to the restaurant. Is nice to hear it again, though. You, my dear, are looking very handsome." Leaning over the table. "I still can't believe we're here." She whispers.

"I know, the hardest reservations to get in Beverly Hills. I'll tell you a secret. Casey said it was a long shot, but I wasn't going to back down. So, five years ago, I got my name on the list and just prayed that I could get us married and knocked up in time for tonight." Chuck's cheeks are twitching with barely contained laughter.

Sarah can't stop the burst of giggles. "Knocked up? Oh Chuck, I think it's your way with words that I love the most, always the romantic. Is that from Shakespeare?"

"Yes and no. Bill didn't write it. But his lesser known half brother Teddy Shakespeare is credited with placing that quote on a napkin after a long night of drinking. Ahh, dinner is served."

They release hands and make room for the waiter to place their meals on the table. He asks if they require anything else, then leaves when they both indicate no. For the next few minutes, the only sounds are muffled moans of pleasure. Chuck cuts off a small piece of his chicken. "Oh my God, you have to try this." Holding it out on the end of his fork, she gingerly wraps her lips around it and chews, purring at the flavors.

Sarah spears a portion of her fish and offers it to Chuck. "You will think you're in heaven, honey." He takes the morsel, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes to experience it.

Dinner is a long and slow love affair. They both find it difficult to talk at times, wanting to take another bite of the glorious food in front of them instead. Sarah uses the provided distraction to slip her phone out. Resting it in her lap, she runs the tracker program. Sparing a look, she is reassured to note the dots are where they are supposed to be. Idly chewing her steamed vegetables, Sarah imagines what the girls are doing right now. Most likely sleeping. They are so cute. She could watch them for hours.

"And then, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock beamed into my office. They said we could borrow the Enterprise for the weekend. We would just have to return it with a full tank of anti-matter." Chuck says casually.

"That's nice baby, where did you want to go?" Sarah smiles and takes a drink of her wine. They should have had their last bottle for the night about a half hour ago. It's one of Sarah's favorite times. The quiet of the nursery as she feeds her girls, lights low for a soothing atmosphere. For Ellie's sake, she hopes they aren't too fussy.

"I was thinking Delta Gamma Four, but Morgan reminded me of the awful radiation storms this time of year. Hazards of an unstable red giant.", smirking as he watches his wife.

"Morgan's always looking out for us. I'm sure you will come up with a good idea." Linda is the tricky one, she really doesn't like to be bottle fed. Luckily it has seldom been necessary. Her eyes drift down, the little dots glowing right where they belong.

"Sarah, there is one thing I've always wanted to do. That darn, stuck-up Han Solo keeps bragging on how fast his ship is. You have to let me drag race him at least once." Chuck shifts his hand and sends a fork clattering to the floor. "Oh my, I should pick that up."

Sarah frowns, "Don't you think you're a little old to be driving fast like that, you have children and a wife to come home to." She wonders how early they can go pick them up in the morning. It would be really good to have them back before their usual morning feeding time. Another look to her lap, but, her phone is missing.

"Well, look at that. The girls are right where we left them." Chuck sets the phone on the table and turns off the tracker. "Honey, really, they are going to be fine. Ellie was probably going super-mom on them as soon as we walked out the door. Devon has been getting the impression she wants to have another child. He's hoping the twins will take some fuel from that fire. I didn't have the heart to tell him he was toast." Chuck brushes his fingers over the back of her hand. "Are you here in the restaurant again?"

Coming fully to herself, Sarah is apologetic. "I'm so sorry. You went to all this trouble to give me a wonderful night out. I'm just an awful person." Starting to tear up as she can't meet his eyes. "We've been going non-stop since the girls were born, we deserve this right? What's one night for us? I should be able to give you that. You've done so much for me, been so patient for so long." Chuck has come around the table and wrapped her up in his arms. Sarah buries her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, shh...honey. You've done nothing wrong. Everything you do is at 110%, loving me, loving our girls, your work, all of it. I knew that when I married you. I'm happy to share, because when I get my turn, it's all worth it. Besides, give it a couple of years and you'll be begging Ellie to take them off your hands for a day or three." Brushing the tears from her cheeks when Sarah looks up.

"Don't bet on it." She captures him, fingers twined in his curls, and pulls him down into a fierce kiss. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Sarah." Chuck murmurs on her lips.

Taking a moment to recover, Sarah rubs the moisture from her eyes. "I must look a mess. Honey, let's skip dessert. I'm going to the ladies room, can you take care of the check? I need to get my husband home as soon as possible." Sarah gathers up her purse, sliding her phone in. "Be right back, sweetie."

"I'll be waiting." Chuck is already signaling for the waiter.

Once in the ladies room, Sarah leans on the counter. She stares at her reflection, taking deep and calming breaths. Opening her purse, she pulls out her phone while digging for makeup. As she touches up, the phone calls to her. She knows she shouldn't, this is supposed to be her night with Chuck. Ellie and Devon are wonderful parents, the girls are in good hands. But, what if I'm not doing it to check up on them? Maybe a quick listen, hear their sleeping noises for a few seconds. There's no harm in that.

Picking up the phone, she plugs in an ear bud before keying in the activation code for the bug. Instead of nice and relaxing breathing noises, her ear is assaulted by a high pitched wailing. Immediately she stiffens. One of her girls is in trouble. She knew it, there was no reason to be going out so soon. Mother's Day comes every year after all. Her finger hovered over Ellie's number on speed dial while a voice in the back of her head told her she might be overreacting just a little.

It was at that same moment, she heard Ellie's voice over the bug. "Hey, hey, little one. What's all the fuss about. You want to come up? Here, lets go for a little walk and let your sister sleep." Ellie started singing a little nonsense song and must have been walking away, her voice getting softer. Sarah unclenched her shoulders and arms upon hearing her daughter's cries fade away under the attention. The last thing she heard was Ellie telling Devon to answer the phone. Chiding herself over wanting to declare a national emergency, Sarah turned off the phone, returning it and the makeup to her purse.

Chuck stands as soon as she returns. He offers his arm. "Are you ready to go milady?"

Slipping her arm through his, Sarah allows him to lead. "Milady huh? This isn't all part of getting me knocked up again is it?" Grinning at Chuck's deep blush and the gasp of shock from a nearby table.

Taking a detour on the way home, Chuck drives them slowly along the ocean front. Sarah snuggles next to him as they look out over the moonlit water. He decides to park the car in an out of the way spot. Arm in arm, they listen to the surf roll in. Content with a comfortable silence, Sarah and Chuck rediscover each other in a sense. The peace that they find in the presence of each other is a welcome companion. Starting up the car, they resume their journey home.

"Honey, if you really want to, check on the girls now. Once we get home, I don't think you'll get the opportunity." Chuck let's his voice lilt suggestively.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks.

Chuck simply nods. "Yes, baby. I'm sure. Go ahead."

Sarah draws out her phone and runs the tracker routine. As expected, the girls are still where they should be. She turns it so Chuck can see as well. Satisfied, the phone is turned off and tucked away. "Thank you Chuck. For the wonderful night, for everything."

Placing his hand on her knee, his fingers start walking up her thigh. "Don't be thanking me yet. The night is still young."

She captures his hand at the hem of her dress. "You will have to wait. No driving distracted."

"Awww." He turns puppy dog eyes on her. Warmth floods her belly as she stares at the man she loves.

Turning on to their street, Sarah drops his hand and goes on full alert. "Chuck, we didn't leave our lights on."

"No we didn't, Sarah. But I know why they are on now." Pointing. "Whose car is that?"

"Devon and Ellie? But, the girls are still at their house? Chuck, what's going on?" Turning a suspicious eye on her husband.

"Actually, their pajamas are still at the house. I couldn't stand seeing you so out of sorts and it is Mother's Day. So, while you were in the bathroom, I called and asked them to bring the girls home as a surprise for you. Surprise." He gives her a big smile.

"But what about our night, just the two of us? I know you were really wanting this."

"Sarah, we are going to be together for a very long time. There will be many more nights for you and I. One day in the future, we'll be wishing for an evening like this with our girls. These are the times we can't get back. So, let's make sure we don't miss a minute." After parking the car, Chuck leans over to kiss his wife. "Race ya!" He catches her totally off guard as he jumps from the car and dashes to the door. Recovering quickly, Sarah is in hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Watching her two ladies sleep, Sarah stands in the doorway of the nursery. It's moments like these that make her want to pinch herself, make sure it isn't a dream. Honestly, even her dreams had never been this good. Closing the door quietly, Sarah padded down the hallway to the master bedroom and her husband. She intended to make sure he knew how special this day had been. Walking in to an empty room, she flicked her eyes around for any sign of Chuck. That's when she noticed the box on her pillow.

Sarah sat down on the bed. She pushed the bow aside and flipped open the lid.

"I found a guy in a little shop down by the ocean front in Santa Monica. He works with wires, does it all by hand. You can stand in the store and watch him work. Making one piece at a time, he bends and wraps and solders." Chuck told her from the doorway.

Sarah pulled out the chain and pendant, looking at it from every direction. A perfectly shaped heart done in white and yellow gold. The thin wires braided to form the shape. Upon closer inspection, the braiding had celtic knotwork flourishes woven in. Nestled inside the heart were two L's, one for each of her girls. One L was a weave of yellow gold, the other in white gold. Chuck lifted it from her grasp. Sarah held her hair to the side as he fastened it at her neck.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's gorgeous. Every time I think I've got you all figured out, you go and prove me wrong again and again. How did you grow up to be this incredible?"

"Clean living, eating all my vegetables and reading lots of comic books." Chuck sits down behind her on the bed, slipping his arms around as she leans back into him. "Or, I am constantly striving to find a match for the impossible. A gift that can fully express my feelings towards my wife."

Whirling around, Sarah pushes him down, raining kisses on his lips. Her fingers find the buttons on his shirt and make short work of them. Electric tingles inform her of each caress as Chuck's hands explore. His shirt open, Sarah trails kisses down his chest. It was time she expressed her feelings towards her husband.

She had found his belt and was unclasping it when the crying started. As one, they looked at the baby monitor on the nightstand. A second voice quickly joined in, both of them wanting attention now. Chuck and Sarah faced each other again. Sarah laughed as she untangled from her husband. "Just remember, it was your idea to have them brought back home."

Playfully swatting her bottom, "Hey, is all part of the Bartowski holiday plan. An interruption for every intimate moment. Happy Mother's Day Sarah."


	2. I don't go on suicide missions

**A/N:**** This one is set before the birth of their twins. Sarah's not happy, Chuck is trying to help and Casey gets dragged along for the ride.**

**I don't go on suicide missions**

Casey was an unhappy camper and it showed. The Crown Vic's V-8 engine roared as he pushed the pedal to the floor. Every now and then he would glance over at the furball huddled in his passenger seat. Okay, seeing that made him feel a little better. But only a little, it was nearly 3 am after all. He should've never answered the phone. Isn't that what caller ID is for, to ignore morons like Bartowski. Admittedly, the phone call itself had been amusing.

xxxx

"Bartowski, it's 12:30 in the am, this had better be life or death!" He'd barked into the phone.

The first thing he heard was Sarah's voice in the background, not sounding very pleased. Nope, not at all. "Who's that? Who are you calling Chuck? It's her isn't it? Right in front of me, my husband is calling his floozy."

"_Floozy?_" Casey thought to himself. "_Maybe this call will have some value after all_."

"For your information, I'm talking to Casey. Honestly Sarah, I have no idea why you keep bringing this up. I love you and only you." Chuck's voice came through louder as he addressed Casey. "John, I'm sorry it's so late, but I desperately need your help. Sarah is really having a bad night and I need a few supplies." Chuck's next words were meant for both of them. "I would go myself, but someone thinks I'm going to run away with the express-lane checkout girl at Safeway."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Chuck Bartowski. I've seen it with my own eyes." Huffing as she gets more worked up. "Of course, she has to be a brunette. Always giving you a come hither little smile as she scans your produce. Looking all cute with her perky breasts and tight, flat tummy." Sarah moaned in anguish. "I used to have perky breasts. Now look at them, they'll never be the same. And...and, I bet she has skinny, twig-like ankles, not tree trunks like mine. Once this is over with, you're never getting near me with that thing in your pants. You hear me...Never!"

"Believe me Sarah, you're as beautiful as the day we married. Why would I ever want to look at anyone else." Talking hurriedly into the phone. "Casey, please, please help me. I haven't been able to get to the store and now Sarah is having her midnight cravings. Can you go? Say yes...please say yes..."

Taking his time to answer, enjoying letting Chuck twist in the wind, Casey could hear Sarah still rambling away in the background. "And of course, me the overachiever, I have to get pregnant with twins. God, I'm soooo huge. Remind me to burn this nightgown. It looks like a circus tent stretched over a giant watermelon. Wipe that smirk off your face right now!" Sniffling, "You did this to me, but, I'm the one suffering. My feet hurt, can you rub my feet? Well Chuck, is John gonna do it or not?"

He took pity on Chuck and agreed to the food run. Thanking him effusively, Chuck then rattled off a list of items. When Casey asked where to find some of the stuff Chuck was requesting, he was informed that it was covered. Unfortunately, that turned out to mean Morgan had been called. Chuck had gone on to assure him that no one could find food in the Burbank area better than Morgan, no matter what the time. Grunting his displeasure, Casey was thanked yet again by a very grateful Chuck. In the background, Sarah had started crying and apologizing to Chuck for her behavior. Happily, Casey hung up. "_I'm so glad that's not my life._"

xxxx

So, a half an hour later found Casey driving on Burbank streets he never knew existed as the furry gnome led him on their unusual scavenger hunt. He made note of the all-night Chinese restaurant when they stopped to pick up an order of dumplings, Sarah's favorite. That information could come in handy some day. It was always good to have options for an after mission snack. The list, being both extensive and esoteric, was becoming quite a challenge. Even for Morgan's bloodhound-like gastronomic acumen. Casey had to admit, it could have been worse. He kicked himself for having that thought minutes later after receiving a call from Chuck asking how things were going. And then another call, and another, an increasingly frazzled Bartowski was asking for updates every 20 minutes.

Trying to salvage what he could from the night, Casey made a game of guessing what hormone-fueled mood swing would have hold of Mrs. Moron when Chuck made his call. He was almost always wrong, but, couldn't care less with some of the words coming out of Sarah's mouth. The new material was priceless. He was going to enjoy holding all of it over Chuck's head for a long time to come. Casey quickly pulled to the curb and parked as Morgan pointed frantically.

"That's it right there, Insane Edger's Eatery, the only place in town where you'll find peanut butter marshmallow fudge and mint jelly at this time of night." Morgan was looking insufferably pleased with himself. Casey was just happy they'd found the last two item's on the distaff Bartowski's stomach-turning checklist.

Morgan's constant yammering had severely damaged his calm. Mission accomplished, Casey wasted no time in getting to the Bartowski residence. He took a perverse pleasure in watching Morgan hold on for dear life as he slid through turns that nearly brought the Vic up on two wheels. The lack of traffic in the early morning hours allowed him to really let go for a nice change of pace. Morgan's pleas for mercy had dwindled away to nothing as the little man barely avoided hyperventilating during Casey's wild ride. With the screech of rubber on asphalt still echoing off the neighboring houses, Morgan threw open his door and fell out, eager to escape the devil car.

Gathering up the bags, Casey barely noted Morgan's erratic, stumbling departure. He wasn't half-way up the walk before Chuck had the door open and was rushing down to meet him. "Oh thank God you're here. Casey, you are a life saver." Chuck swooped in and snagged all of the parcels, rushing them back into the house. Casey followed at a more sedate pace. It wasn't his balls currently in a vice. When he caught up, the kitchen table was already strewn with empty bags as Chuck placed each food item into it's proper spot.

He leaned against the wall and watched Bartowski go through his arcane ritual. Chuck had tried to explain it all one day, the odd combinations and specific order that Sarah had dictated as necessity. After trying unsuccessfully to shut him up, Casey had resorted to the oldest trick in the book, nodding and tossing in the occasional "Uh huh." There were moments when he almost felt bad for the guy. Having a very pregnant, CIA trained assassin was something he would wish on no man.

"Oh crap...oh crap...oh crap...oh crap...Casey, Casey, Casey...the..the...there's no tarter sauce! No tarter sauce for the dumplings. Sarah's gonna freak." Chuck looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Speaking to himself, "Get a grip Chuck, breathe...think of your happy spot." The young man closed his eyes.

Casey stood and looked on silently. He wondered what video game or other nerdish pursuit Chuck was currently visualizing. For a moment, he considered pulling out the tarter sauce that was carefully hidden at the small of his back. Only for a moment though. Call me in the middle of the night, expect a little karmic bite in the ass. Chuck had returned from his place of nerdvana, once again stacking the tv tray for his wife.

"Maybe she won't notice." Chuck said very unconvincingly. He fixed Casey with his best puppy dog stare. "Can you come with me? She might take it better if both of us bring this to her."

Finding it hard to suppress a grin, "Sorry Chuck, I don't go on suicide missions."

Chuck's face fell and his shoulders drooped. But, with his trademark sincerity, he replied. "Thanks for everything Casey, this was really above and beyond." He disappeared down the hallway to their bedroom.

If you think Casey was going anywhere, then you haven't been paying attention. He was definitely gonna stay for the fireworks. Stepping silently closer, he listened in on the young couple.

"There's my lovely Sarah. Oh honey, you are practically glowing." Chuck cheerfully entered the room.

"For the record, it's called sweating. Cut the crap and hand it over." Sarah groused.

"Then you...uh...sweat beautifully, my love."

The ensuing silence was unfortunately all too brief. "Chuck! Where is the tarter sauce? You know I need tarter sauce for my dumplings."

"Yes, I know Sarah. It's all my fault. But, don't worry, I'll run right out and get some. Why not have something else while you wait for me to get back." Chuck was backing towards the bedroom door.

Almost whining, Sarah complained. "You know the dumplings and tarter sauce come first. I can't just skip right to the bbq pork rinds dipped in mint jelly. It won't sit well." She wallows in disappointment for only a few seconds. "Wait a minute, this was all part of your plan to get out of the house and see her. That not fat, not pregnant, grocery store bimbo."

"Now you're being silly, Sarah. There is no way Nadine is going to be working at 3 o'clock in the morning." Chuck snapped.

"Ah ha, you even know her name! Oh, I was so right about you. If I wasn't as agile as a tug boat right now, you'd be in so much trouble."

Retreating another few steps to the doorway, Chuck sighs in exasperation. "Of course I know her name. You've pointed her out to me every time we've gone shopping for the last month and a half. On my own, I would never have even noticed her. I already have the most beautiful wife in the world."

Casey was satisfied with the level of payback as he surreptitiously pressed the bottle of tarter sauce into Chuck's hand. "Semper fi." He whispered before departing the Bartowski household. Sure, he might have some fun at the moron's expense. But, he would always have his back, eventually.

**A/N:**** Big thanks go out to MSB for invaluable advice.**


End file.
